


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by jacobperalta



Series: We Met as Soulmates [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Part 2!, Quinn's POV, Time Travel, soulmate dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: "Quinn just hopes she’ll see the nice gentleman that her parents hope she sees. They keep talking about their expectations of what they hope she sees and it’s just stressing the hell out of her more than anything. After all, she doesn’t even understand the big deal with soulmates. Her parents were supposedly soulmates but they act like they hate each other all the time so soulmates couldn’t possibly be that amazing, right?"ORA part 2 of my AU where the night you turn 16, the universe makes you dream about your future and lets you know who your soulmate is. Quinn's POV.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: We Met as Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Wow I can't believe I'm posting day only a day after I posted my first part but I was just... inspired. I loved this universe and wanted to write a little more about it and I received some comments asking from Quinn's pov and I thought... why not? In my opinion, this isn't nearly as exciting as the first part but I still had a lot of fun writing Quinn freaking out about this. So here it is: Quinn's soulmate dream. If you haven't read part 1 yet, read it and then come back to this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

It’s weird being one of the first one in her year to turn 16. It’s a big year for all the students in Quinn’s grade because it’s the year they turn 16 years old which means they all get their soulmate dreams. Quinn only knows about one other boy and one other girl that turned 16 in the summer but she has no idea what they saw and frankly, she couldn’t care less. She wishes her birthday had been before school started again because there would have been way less fuss, but alas even the universe can’t give her that. 

Quinn just hopes she’ll see the nice gentleman that her parents hope she sees. They keep talking about their expectations of what they hope she sees and it’s just stressing the hell out of her more than anything. After all, she doesn’t even understand the big deal with soulmates. Her parents were supposedly soulmates but they act like they hate each other all the time so soulmates couldn’t possibly be that amazing, right? But still, her parents hope she finds herself in a nice house close to here and that her husband works in a law firm and that she’s happy just attending to his every need. After the whole Beth thing, she really doesn’t know how to tell them she doesn’t want that. She’s just tired of feeling like she always disappoints them.

The thought of still being in Lima in the future scares her to no end. Lima is suffocating, it’s small, it’s gossipy and there’s no way she’ll be living here for the rest of her life. 

“Hey Q,” she hears Santana say from her right. “You excited for tonight?” She shrugs, putting the last things she needs for the day in her backpack. “Can I ask you a soulmate question?”

“What?” Quinn says a little bit annoyed because she’s tired of the whole world acting like soulmates are the best thing in the whole world. 

“Do you think the universe can like… fuck up?” Santana says in a forced casual tone. 

“I don’t know, S” Quinn breathes out. “Probably since my parents are terrible for each other.” Santana just frowns and looks away. Quinn follows her line of sight and she sees she’s looking at Brittany with a pensive look. She sighs, “Look, I don’t know. I haven’t had my soulmate dream yet so I guess we’ll see. Look at your parents, though; they’re happy so I’m sure your soulmate will be perfect for you too. With my luck, I’m gonna be the one that gets paired up with some random dumbass.” 

At this point, Quinn doesn’t even know with who’d she like to be paired up. Thinking of _The Perfect Guy_ for her has been proven harder than anticipated and she just sort of gave up. She’ll see what the universe came up with tonight, she guesses. Then she’ll get to move on with her life because this damn dream will finally be behind her. 

“See you tomorrow,” she calls out even though it’s futile because Santana’s looking at Brittany with stupid stars in her eyes and it’s annoying to watch. Everyone knows something is up between them but for some reason, Santana won’t make a move even though Quinn knows it’s all Brittany’s waiting for. She walks past Finn and Rachel who are holding hands and Quinn rolls her eyes. The height difference between them just makes them look ridiculous together and the blonde almost wonders how Rachel hasn’t developed a permanent neck cramp from the position she needs to have when they kiss. 

She finally gets out of the school and drives home, tapping her finger on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song playing on the radio. Only a few hours to kill before she’s in the future for a short little while and she’s supposed to find the love of her life. Yay.

After a weird dinner where her parents ask her even more questions about what she’d like to see in her soulmate and she bullshits her way through her answers so they can just leave her alone, she runs upstairs under the pretext of wanting to do homework. Instead, she rests her feet on the work table and scrolls through her twitter feed to distract herself. Her thumb stops on a picture of Rachel and Finn and she inspects it carefully. Rachel’s caption says “my one and only” and the blonde snorts at how naive they are to strongly believe they’re soulmates even though they haven’t had their soulmate dream yet. Quinn is gonna laugh when Rachel’s birthday comes around in three months and she almost wishes she could be there to see the devastation on her face when Finn’s not in her stupid soulmate dream. 

She does end up doing some homework because she plans on going to an Ivy league school for college and she can’t afford to mess that up; it might be her only chance at getting out of this town. At 11 pm, she can’t ignore the yawns that come out of her mouth every two minutes and she resolves herself to going to bed. She briefly thought about drinking a shit ton of coffee to keep herself from falling asleep but only idiots do that so she won’t. It’s just better to get it over with. 

She slips under the covers and if she wasn’t a Fabray and a master of controlling her emotions, she’s convinced she’d be in tears right now. She hates the fact that some dream is going to control the rest of her life and there’s nothing she can do about it. She mentally prepares herself to see some boring guy in a way too expensive suit while she tends to his every needs and she feels her eyelids get heavier until she can’t keep them open and she falls into a slumber. 

Her eyes are not even open yet but she knows she’s in a completely different place. The bed feels a little bit less comfortable and when she reaches blindly with her hands to find that it’s also a lot smaller. She opens her eyes and the first thing that she notices is that she’s in a single bed. One quick look around the room tells her she’s in a dorm room in some college. Please let it be Ivy league. She tries to look for clues but she just ends up almost screaming in surprise when she sees _herself_ sitting next to some girl on the bed that’s on the other side of the bed. She sits up in a hurry and looks at her future self. 

Her hair is shorter than she wears it right now but it still fits her pretty well and she’s wearing some ripped jeans and a red crop top. Quinn frowns, wondering what happened to her fashion sense because she would never wear something like this right now. The girl sitting next to her has long ginger hair and wearing a blue dress. They’re both on their phones, not talking to each other even though they’re right next to each other and Quinn rolls at herself. Of course her soulmate dream would be that boring. 

Wait.

She’s sitting next to a _girl_. Quinn’s heart speeds up and she digs her fingernails in her thighs but she doesn’t even feel the pain. Why is she sitting next to a girl? Is her soulmate a-- no. There’s no way. Right? Quinn frantically looks around the room and on the desk next to the bed, she sees a picture of the whole glee club holding a trophy in the air and all the girls are wearing red dresses while the boys match with red ties. It’s what’s next to it that catches her attention though because she definitely knows what that is. It’s a pride flag. A lesbian pride flag to be precise. The fact that it’s next to a picture of the glee club proves that this is Quinn’s desk which means the pride flag is… hers. 

She swallows hard and suddenly, she doesn’t find this funny anymore. She looks back at Future Quinn and the girl sitting next to her. Is that her… soulmate? Sure, she’s beautiful but Quinn didn’t think someone like that would be her type. Not that she’s--

Well it’s kind of hard to say she’s not gay when there’s two very strong evidence that she is right in front of her eyes. The blonde doesn’t even know what to think anymore. What the hell is she going to tell her parents? Do her parents know she’s-- that her soulmate is a girl? She has about a thousand things to yell at Future Quinn right now and the fact that she can’t ask her any of them is killing her. 

She didn’t even know she liked girl and now she’s finding out this way? Fuck you universe. At the same moment, Future Quinn groans and Quinn steps closer to her because well at least something’s going to happen that can distract herself from the fact that her soulmate is this random girl she doesn’t know.

“What?” the roommate asks.

“You know Mrs Michaels?” Future Quinn says and woah, it’s really weird to hear yourself talk. It’s like looking at another person that looks strangely like you because it’s not really her just yet. Considering she looks like she’s in a college dorm room, this is in like four years or a little bit more. It’s pretty soon which means she meets her soulmate in just a couple of years. Not stressful at all. “She just sent us the criteria of what she expects from our next essay and it’s just really demanding and annoying.”

“Well what did you expect, Quinn? This is Yale of course she’ll be expecting the best from you guys.”

Quinn perks up. Yale? She lets herself smile for the very first time since she woke up in this weird dream. She’s always looked at Yale program course really closely and to know she makes it there is pretty amazing. 

“Kill me,” Future Quinn says in a whiny voice and the roommate laughs which makes Future Quinn slap her thigh. “This isn’t funny, Chloe.”

Chloe. That’s her roommate’s name and also her… soulmate’s? The blonde is getting a headache trying to wrap her mind around all of this. She was expecting to see what her parents wanted her to see but so far, there’s not one thing that complies to that.

“A little,” Chloe says. Future Quinn goes to speak but there’s a knock on the door and Quinn instantly turns to look at the white door. 

Okay yeah, that makes sense. Her soulmate is on the other side of that door and it’ll be a guy and everything will make sense, the universe just wanted to fuck with her for the first little while, that’s all.

The redhead gets up from the bed and Quinn bites her nails anxiously. When Chloe opens it, she can’t see who’s in front of her but she sees the ginger get a look of surprise and she happily says, “Hi Rachel!”

Rachel? That’s not a guy’s name. That’s a girl’s name. And Quinn happens to already know a girl named Rachel. She looks at her future self and she only gets more scared when she sees the biggest smile she’s ever seen on her own face. She didn’t even know it was possible for her to smile this big. Suddenly, a brunette makes her way into the room and Future Quinn runs towards her so quickly Quinn can barely process what’s going on. Half the brunette’s face is covered by Future Quinn’s shoulder as they hug tightly but the blonde can still recognize her. 

Rachel Berry.

She’s currently hugging Rachel fucking Berry. 

As if things could afford to get even weirder. 

At this point, Quinn doesn’t even know who her soulmate is. Is it Chloe or… Rachel? No, there’s no way Rachel is her soulmate, right? The universe wouldn’t do something like this. She bullied the girl for fuck’s sake and Rachel was--

Currently kissing her. 

Future Quinn and Future Rachel were kissing. A kiss that showed that it wasn’t the first time they kissed and how both of them knew where to put their hands as if it was second nature. Quinn’s jaw is on the floor as she watches herself kiss this _girl_. Chloe is watching them with a giddy smile and then she hits Future Quinn on the shoulder and whines. 

“Alright, we get it. I’m still right here.”

Future Quinn pulls away to glare at Chloe and Quinn can’t believe she’s watching herself glare at someone because they asked her to stop kissing Rachel Berry. The blonde sits down on Chloe’s bed and rubs her temple, taking a deep breath. 

Rachel just laughs a giddy laugh that makes Quinn’s heart skip a beat and puts her finger under Future Quinn’s jaw to make her look at her, “Surprise.”

The college student gets the dopiest smile ever, “Surprise indeed. I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you,” she mumbles and Quinn has never heard herself sound so lovesick. It’s almost disturbing to see but she can’t even pretend she doesn’t think it’s kind of… cute. Future Quinn looks _happy_ which is something Current Quinn definitely isn’t. Future Quinn has an easy smile on her face and she’s radiating happiness as her hands rub her soulmate’s arms as if she doesn’t want to stop touching her for just one second. Quinn has never once felt the need to be this close to someone and the only person she’s ever hugged is Brittany because you can’t be friends with Brittany and not hug her but still, she hasn’t ever hugged anyone else. She never pegged herself as a touchy person but somehow, that seems to change in the future. 

“I missed you too, darling.” Rachel says and oh God, the pet name shouldn’t be making Quinn feel like this right now. Future Quinn must be feeling the same way because she captures Rachel’s lips again and this time, Quinn is a little bit more ready for it and watches it intently. She watches Chloe roll her eyes and mumble a “gay” before shaking her head and Quinn’s heart speeds up again. She looks away from the two kissing girls to look at the lesbian flag still on the desk and she feels her stomach churn. 

Rachel pulls away and grins at her, “You really missed me, huh?”

Chloe mumbles something about leaving them alone for an hour while she grabs coffee with a friend but it’s like Future Quinn can’t even hear her because her eyes are locked on the girl in front of her. 

“You have no idea,” Future Quinn says “My creative writing teacher is kicking my ass with this stupid essay and all I needed was to see my beautiful girlfriend to make it all better.”

Gosh. When did she become such a sap? 

Rachel bites her bottom lip, “Well, I’m here for the weekend so you’re welcome for that.” Quinn finds herself chuckling at that but she stops herself when she realizes what she’s doing. This older version of Rachel is looking at her older version like she hung the moon in the goddamn sky and it’s almost too much for Quinn to handle. She’s never thought anyone would ever look at her like this, but it’s so easy to see that Rachel _loves_ her by the way she looks at Quinn.

Future Quinn grins at her and sits down on the bed that the blonde woke up in and Quinn expects Rachel to sit down next to her but instead she straddles Future Quinn’s lap, giving the current version of her a fucking heart attack. This better not turn into something that will scar Quinn forever. Future Quinn holds her by the waist and Rachel fixes her blonde hair sweetly and then leans down to kiss her once again. Rachel mumbles something that Quinn can’t hear but she does catch what the older version of herself says. 

“I love you too.” Then Future Quinn gets a smile on her face and she breathes out, "Holy shit. I knew this felt like deja vu."

Rachel gets a confused look in her face, "What-- oh my God. This was your soulmate dream, wasn't it?"

Quinn's eyes widens and when Future Quinn makes eye contact with her, she feels her pulse quicken. Can she see her now? Is that even allowed? Does that really happen?

"I think I was sitting on Chloe's bed, just freaking the fuck out," Future Quinn says with an amused smile. 

Quinn scoffs, "Fuck you," she spits out even though they can't hear her.

Rachel just giggles, "Poor Quinn," she says which makes the college student laugh too.

"Yeah. Hey bud, it's gonna be alright" she says, adding a wink and Quinn almost flips her the bird. But she doesn't. Because that's herself and that'd be weird.

She’s going to faint. This is way too much. Someone should have warned her about this, what the fuck?

Like her mind is finally listening to her, she feels her eyelids get heavy again and she feels herself fall on her back until her eyes shoot open again and she’s in her bed. In Lima. Her alarm looks like it’s been ringing for a while and she closes it with a sigh. She sits up in her bed and looks around, making sure she’s not in that Yale dorm room anymore. 

In a few years, she’s going to be studying at Yale, living with some girl and at one point, Rachel Berry is going to come by to surprise her and they’ll kiss because they’re dating and they’re _soulmates_. 

The blonde doesn’t even know what to do with this information. Cry? Yell? Hit something? All of the above? She settles on sighing and getting out of bed because for some reason, she now has to go to school and face Rachel and everyone else after learning something like this. She’s pretty sure this is a pretty cruel way of finding out you’re gay. 

She looks at herself in the mirror and takes the cross between her thumb and her index and fidgets with it. She looks back at how much she didn’t want to end up with a man and how everything her parents told her just made her cringe and she looks back on all her relationships with men. She had started dating Finn because it’s what was expected her as the head cheerleader and she had been with Puck because she felt fat that day and the asshole got her drunk.

She had hated every intimate moment she had shared with them.

She also had a weird obsession with Rachel that she just assumed was hate but after her soulmate dream, she’s not sure she can consider it hatred anymore. Looking back at the pornographic drawings and knowing she ends up with the girl is pretty nerve wracking and she hates herself for it. 

She sighs and lets go of the cross, tucking it under her shirt. 

She makes her way downstairs and finds her two parents enjoying a cup of coffee at the dinner table. They both turn to her when she appears.

“Good morning, Quinnie” her mother said with a smile, “Happy birthday.”

Oh right. Today is her birthday. Well that’s gonna be a shitty birthday.

Her father raises his cup towards her, “Happy birthday, Quinn.”

“Thank you,” she says politely and makes her way to the coffee machine to put in her to-go cup. 

“Well? What does he look like?” Her mother asks her in a cheery tone and Quinn doesn’t even know where to begin with that.

Oh well, she’s a _she_ and she looks like a tiny jewish teenager, you know the one that has the two dads and that you told me was basically the spawn of Satan because homosexuality is a sin? Yeah, that girl’s my soulmate. 

She swallows with difficulty and ignores the stares coming from both of them that she feels on the back of her head. She tries to shrug in a casual way, “Just this guy I haven’t met. It wasn’t clear what was happening.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” 

She hums at her mother and turns around. Her father is looking at her, trying to analyze her face and she just presses her lips together. 

“Well, I’m off to school.”

She walks past them, her heart beating so hard she fears for a moment they can hear it. She doesn’t calm down the whole way to school because she knows her friends all know today is her birthday and they’re gonna ask her stupid questions and she can’t even fathom the idea of saying Rachel Berry is her soulmate. 

When she gets to her locker, her eyes instantly find Rachel who’s approaching her locker too. Why are their lockers so close to one another? It doesn’t help Quinn’s nerve calm down. The diva doesn’t even notice the hazel eyes on her and just opens her locker, while humming some song that probably comes from a musical. 

Rachel’s wearing some plaid skirt with a red sweater with a reindeer on it but somehow it looks… cute. The skirt is dangerously short and shows off legs that seem to go on for miles which doesn’t even make sense but Quinn’s stomach flips uncomfortably at the sight of those gorgeous legs.

Oh for fuck’s sake. 

Rachel finally sees to notice someone’s staring at her because she turns her head and her eyes slightly widen when she sees it’s Quinn that’s looking at her. The blonde bites back a sarcastic comment that usually comes out like a reflex and instead she decides to take a chance and smile the littlest smile as a greeting.

Rachel hesitates but then smiles back and then her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline when she remembers something. “It’s your birthday, right?”

“Uh, y-- yeah” Quinn stammers awkwardly. 

The diva smiles, “Happy birthday, I hope your soulmate dream was nice.” 

“Thanks.”

Rachel nods and closes her locker before walking away and Quinn watches her walk away towards Finn’s locker with a heavy heart. 

She doesn’t have to deal with this right now, right? She still has three months until Rachel’s birthday. That’s a problem for another day. 

There’s not much she can do anyways. 

Rachel Berry is her soulmate. It's going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic of Quinn's POV and that it was up to your standards! If you liked it, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment because I love reading them!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @chloebeaie


End file.
